Tales of Others
by Clockworker
Summary: What if their were a few other people in the after that were part of the SSS. This OC and a few others will dig deep into the untold parts of Angel Beats and reveal of the truth of the passing's of TK and Shiina. I may also add in Ooyama and a few other characters. The pairings are just OCxShiina and possible including Noai in the mix of it all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats or its characters, but I DO own the character named Rotsen (a.k.a Iwa Oshoku)

Warning: This is an OCxShiina but it does also contrast with all the other characters. Just a fair warning to those who were curious.

Name: Iwa Oshoku

Nickname: Rotsen (His English name but he doesn't know the translation for his last.)

Age: 18

Height: 5' 9"

Eye Color: dark blue

Family: parents deceased (Mother died after his birth and his father's death is unknown and other siblings is unknown to him)

Place of origin: Netherlands

Personality: Smart ass to a lot of people, cold towards those who are not respectful, friendly and kind to a lot of people who are nice and need it.

Hobbies: Running is his life and so is wielding staffs like poles and scythes. He really draws and writes stories/poems because he needs a whole lot of inspiration.

Catchphrase: Karmas a bitch.

History: Iwa's name translated is Dutch for rocks, it has some history in it and his last name Oshoku means corruption which also has history behind it. His first name is his family history; they were miners in the Netherlands. As for Corruption; the last few generations strayed from the path and went into the combat and athlete ways. They 'corrupted' the family roots and were cursed by their forefathers for doing so. Iwa's father wasn't the nicest to him since he fallowed both tradition of mining and fighting. He punished him for not being like his ancestors but trained him for tournaments all over the world. This constant pushing and his alcohol addiction pushed Iwa to go a bit insane and lose it whenever there would be a time he would either be punished or near his breaking point. His max went way too far during a tournament. It was illegal; meaning more money for his father if he won. He was to fight a grown man with a sword while he had a scythe. Iwa put it his all but failed. The sword pierced his torso and went straight through his left lung. His father didn't take him to the hospital for the fight was to earn them enough money to buy more insurance and to pay for all the traveling and lost tournaments.

Weapon of choice: Scythe and a seven barreled revolver.

A/N: Alright guys, this is my first Angel Beats story so I'm asking if you can help and leave reviews that can help me stick to it being as cannon as possible and other ideas you think could be included.

Oh and its basically starting with Otonashi's time in the series but branching out and back in.

As explained Shiina and Iwa are going to be the couple in this and maybe a few others if I decide to *cue evil smile.*

Now, cue the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awaking

Iwa woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard. His head was hurting as if someone was pounding a hammer on his head and his legs felt the same.

He started to wake up and took a look of his surroundings. He was in a high school in the middle of the night? He couldn't tell since he never have once attended a high school like this. There were too many buildings and he saw his school uniform. He was in a dark blue suit like coat, a tie and dress pants. He hated it imminently.

He looked around some more and saw a girl in a uniform that was way different. It was white and she had a light blue skirt. It looked like she was wearing something around her neck, her back was facing Iwa. He saw that she was wearing black knee socks and she had reddish hair. What really caught his eye was the sniper rifle she had and was crouched behind some bushes planted near railings.

He stared at it and was about to say something until she said "Damnit!" she yelled it really but it was more of a whisper.

Iwa was surprised he was able to translate that. He was new to Japanese. He spoke English but he doesn't know where and how he learned Japanese.

The young American recovered from his surprise and asked her "Uh, can hu tell me where I ham?" that was Iwa's deal. He could understand them but couldn't really translate back.

She turned around quickly, confused from what he said and mumbled "Great, you're awake too." She quickly added "Hate to break it to you but your dead." As she turned he was able to see a patch on her right shoulder that had "SSS" on it.

That hit Iwa like a rock to his face. He stumbled backwards. He was sitting as he asked her and fell right back down.

"I can't be dead!" he said in English so the girl was confused on what he said. He continued to mumble "I just can't. I feel, alive."

That's when he noticed something down the steps. He saw someone hit the ground in the same uniform as himself. He had red hair and there was a girl in a different uniform. It was somewhat yellow and her skirt was longer and brown. The detailing's were deferent from the other girl and not to mention her hair was white.

Iwa stared at the two before saying in Japanese "What's going on?"

He was surprised when he said it correctly and the girl answered "That idiot over there that died again is new here too. He just had to go ask _her _to obliterate him."

That confused the young American some more so naturally he asked "Who is she?"

"She's Angel. The enemy." She said as she pointed at the other girl and looked back down to her sniper rifle. She continued and asked "Mind doing something for me?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy and said "What?"

She pulled something else out from the bushes she was crouching behind. She pulled out an iron pole that was four feet long. She handed to Iwa and said "When I fire, you run down to her and attack her. Drive her away and take the moron back here."

"O_kay this girl has to be insane,"_ He though _"I mean, she said I was dead and now I have to attack that girl?" _Iwa looked at Angel one last time and saw the blade coming from her wrist. _"Okay, maybe she isn't that crazy."_

Iwa nodded and gotten into a running position at the start of the steps leading downward. He didn't know how he knew about the position because it was how Olympic runners start.

He waited for the boom from the girl's rifle. He felt wired because he felt like he had done this before. Not attacking but, running at a certain time. He tried to think about but heard the shot.

As the rifle was fired Iwa ran. He started running down the stairs, skipping three steps at a time. He was almost halfway and Angel just started to stager from the bullet. She was shot in her right arm, the one that had the blade.

Iwa kept the pole angled behind him so it wouldn't hit the ground and stop him, something he knew what to do but not knowing where he learned it. He saw that he wouldn't make it in time and jumped on the railing. The soles of his shoes were dusty so it allowed him to slide down and he kept the pole at the same position. He was able to make it in time and hit Angel. He hesitated though so instead hitting a part of her body he hit her blade, causing it to bend in way.

The American staggered a bit, trying to gain his balance. He was able to gain it back fast and swung the pole again. Angel started to take large steps away. Iwa thought he was doing well. He thought he was actually going to win this fight until Angel said "Hand sonic; repair."

The blade that was on her wrist glowed white/blue and repaired itself. When the light died Angel went into the attack position. Iwa tried to block it but it was sloppy so he gotten some cuts. Iwa kept it going until the pole snapped in half as Angel tried to stab him and pierced his body where his right lung is.

He stopped and felt himself fall. He felt the blood falling out of him and his vision started to turn black. He felt numbness take over and he blacked out, hearing more gunshots.

* * *

~Anti-Angel HQ~

Everyone was in the principal's office. Yuri was sitting at her desk with her hat as everyone was bickering with her over the name of the SSS. Everyone was in their same sitting areas. TK was dancing in a random area. Hinata, Matsushita, Ooyama and Fujimaki were talking with Yuri over the name. Takamatsu was in it too but he was just standing near them and just made comments here and there. Iwasawa was strumming her guitar, ignoring the arguing.

The only thing different was one of the couches were filled up with Shiina, out of her dark corner. Iwa, passed out and stomach dried from blood, was lying down on the couch and had his head resting on Shiina's lap. Shiina had a small smile on her face as she was playing with Iwa's untamed black raven hair.

The red haired guy from before was lying on the other couch. He was just rescued from outside and was recovering from the giant hammer that hit him. He started to wake up as he heard Yuri yell at Fujimaki. Iwa started to wake up as well, confused on what was going on.

Hinata was the first to say "Oh look, their awake."

Yuri started to calm down a bit and asked "Great, maybe they thought of something."

The redhead just stared at them saying "Uh." Iwa stepped in and said "What do you mean?"

He didn't notice Shiina as he asked and everyone was staring at him as if he was speaking in a different language, which he was. The young raven haired blinked before Yuri asked "What language is that?"

"It's English." Said Shiina with the small smile now gone.

Iwa nearly jumped, now seeing what position he was in as he was passed out. His face grew red from embracement and so did Shiina's but she lower her head in scarf so her cheeks were hidden.

"So you can translate?" asked Yuri, hoping for someone to be the bridge for this wired case.

Shiina shocked her head and said "No, I can just tell what it is."

Iwa started to come too from all this and said in Japanese "I can speak Japanese. Not whell toe."

Yuri tried to understand what he was saying and said "Okay. Anyways, have you come up with a name?"

"How could he, we were passed out!" the angered red haired man said, a bit freaked out and wanting to know what exactly was going on.

Yuri sighed and said "Still, I asked you both for a better name than Whatever-Name-This-Is-Battlefront."

"How about Screw-You-Battlefront?" He said angrily and getting up from the couch.

"Whoa kid," said Fujimaki "You must have nerve to disrespect Yurripi like that."

"You leave me out of this?!" The red head yelled as he got up from the couch and pointed at Fujimaki.

"What?!" Fujimaki exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, calm down." Iwa said as he started to collect his thoughts about this all.

"No way he needs to be taught a lesson or two." Fujimaki argued with the American.

"Settle down you two, there is no reason to kick the guy out of here just yet. Not quite yet. The policy of…of…what the hell is our name now?" The SSS leader asked.

"Barnacle-Battlefront." Fujimaki muttered.

"Oh yeah, the Barnacle-Battle-" Yurippe then stopped in mid-sentence and decided to take action.

KICK!

"That's it, the names going to be Not-Yet-Dead-Battlefront." Yuri decided.

"Ouch, that was a good kick…" Fujimaki spoke through tears as he was rubbing the red mark on his face.

"We're safe as long as we're in this base. After all, that is what brought you here right?" Yurippe asked the red haired stranger.

"No, I didn't know that." The red haired man replied dumbly. "Besides, I got sent flying by just trying to get in here."

Iwa couldn't help but snort, trying to hold her laughter. 'What did he do, get hit by a giant hammer?' he thought, not knowing he right.

While the red head was lost in thought, Yuri started to explain things to both the American and him. After a short amount of silence the red head was about to shake hands with Yuri until the doors crashed open.

"Hold on a minute!" Noda yelled, pointing his halberd at the stranger.

Then within a heartbeat, a huge hammer came flying down the ceiling and smashed into him. Noda smashed through the broken window next to him and went flying with a fading scream.

"Moron." Everyone in the room, except for both strangers, said as they face palmed themselves.

"That's what happened to me…" The red haired stranger said, recalling himself falling for the same trap while the raven haired man's eyes were wide open, seeing that he was right.

"You need a password to enter safe and sound." Yuri stated. "After all, this IS the Anti-Angel Headquarters."

"Can I have some time to think about this?" The red haired man asked.

"Same." Iwa said as he raised his hand.

"Of course you both can! Anywhere but here." The SSS leader replied.

The red haired stranger gave Yuri a look as Yurippe tilted her head, waiting for his response. As for the American he quickly looked back to Shiina, seeing a small little smile she gave towards him. That smile was able to get Iwa's vote.

The red haired man sighed. "Alright, I'm in. What's the password?" He asked.

Yuri quickly looked over to the American and he nodded in agreement "There is no God, Buddha or Angel. Welcome aboard." The SSS leader said with a smile as she shook hands with both strangers.

"I'm Yuri, leader of this name changing Battlefront." Yuri said, introducing herself.

"That's Hinata," she pointed at the blue haired guy. "Noda's the dead one outside," she gestured to the window. "The girl siting behind you is Shiina," she waved at the ninja, who still had that small smile. "Matsushita the fifth, the fifth degree judo dude, the big guy."

"Fujimaki's the sword dude, Ooyama's the boring one, TK's the blonde dancer weirdo, and Takamatsu's the one who always straightens his glasses trying to look smart, but he's actually a moron." She pointed to each member while introducing them.

"This is Iwasawa, she's the leader of the Diversion Team," She said finishing the introductions.

"Okay, now that's all of us. Now, who are you?" The SSS leader asked the stranger.

The red haired man thought about it for a moment. "O…Oto…Otonashi…yeah, I think that's it! Otonashi."

Yuri tilted her head slightly. "First name?" She asked.

"I…I can't remember…" Otonashi replied.

Yuri looked over to Iwa and looked at, her looking asking him the same question.

"Iwa, Iwa O…Osh…Oshoku." He said, a bit unsure of the last name but nodded his head.

"Wait, Oshoku means corruption." The SSS leader said looking over to the other members.

"What's up with that?" asked Hinata, just as confused as his leader.

Iwa shrugged and said "I don't know."

"Anything about either of your guy's life?" Yuri asked the two new members.

As if they both looked into each other minds, they nodded in sync

"The whole amnesia scenario, eh? Don't worry; it'll come back to you." Hinata reassured Otonashi as he patted him on the shoulder.

Iwa sighed and saw Ooyama give a thumbs up to him and said "Don't worry Oshoku, you'll get it back."

Iwa smiled a bit, giving him a toothy grin and heard Yuri say "Alright. Hinata, you give Otonashi a tour and more explanation about this place, same for you Ooyama for Oshoku."

The two nodded before grabbing both the newbies. Hinata had an arm around Otonashi's neck as they walked out and said "Don't worry, I'll make you'll get every jist of this place."

Iwa looked at the pair leaving before Ooyama gave his hand to him and said "Hay, I'm not the best as a guide but I think we'll be just fine."

Iwa nodded and fallowed him out, but not before looking back at Shiina, seeing that small smile leaving her as he left. That lingered in his for quite some time as he fallowed Ooyama through the school.


End file.
